


Batch Bulking

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the ninth day of Bio's new perv reality:A fattened cookie robot!I realized I couldn't do twelve solid stories of RWBY without doing something with Penny. That adorable robot needs some fun, sexy cuteness in her life. So in this story, she gets to get nice and fat. I thought I came up with a fun idea for how she could actually gain weight considering she's not human. I'm very happy with it.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 8





	Batch Bulking

Ruby was sitting around Atlas Academy one evening, wondering what to do with the rest of her night. She was fairly worn out after a long day of training, but still had that nagging urge in her brain like she was supposed to do something. Thankfully her boredom was saved by Penny coming to her door and looking in.

"Oh, Ruby. Good. You are here. I had a question to ask you. Would you mind if I took a look at your scroll?" the android asked. Ruby tilted her head and stood up off of her bed.

"Uh, sure. Hey, Weiss is off visiting her mom and Yang and Blake are, I don't even know. Did you want to do something?" Ruby asked as she presented her scroll to Penny. The orange-haired woman took hold of Ruby's scroll and looked at it. A small, nearly-invisible green beam left her eyes and scanned the device before handing it back.

"Oh, I wish I could, Ruby. But unfortunately I am on a very important mission and I only was able to stop by. But once I am finished with my task, I should be able to return to you! Would you be able to wait? I estimate my task will take between thirty minutes and two hours."

"Uh, sure I guess. I can just hang out here… alone, in this very, very sterile and cold room," Ruby said awkwardly.

"Excellent. You do that. I shall return." As soon as Penny left Ruby's room, she walked down to the Atlas kitchen. Penny's activity was highly-monitored so they knew where she was at all times, but she also had access to every facility as needed. So nobody would question her going to the cooking facilities this late at night. When she got inside, Penny powered on the tools she needed and browsed through Ruby's search history.

"Let me see. It appears Ruby's favorite cookies are chocolate chip. There are multiple searches for recipes. Quite a lot…. Seventy-nine in the last two days as a matter of fact. I cannot discern which of these is her preferred recipe. Well. I suppose I shall have to simply go through them all and analyze them to figure out which she likes best!" She said it as if it weren't going to be a herculean task to whip up dozens of batches of cookies in one sitting.

However, with Penny's abilities, she was able to multi-task like nobody's business. It was as if there were multiple five-star chefs in the kitchen at once as she worked on cracking eggs, measuring out dry ingredients, and ascertaining the proper amounts of liquid ingredients with only her eyesight and internal mechanisms. Weiss likely would have been impressed at the way she was able to prepare desserts at a moment's notice. 

When it came time to bake the cookies, Penny didn't bother with the ovens. The internal heat varied too wildly and she was short on time. But, Penny's body was top of the line. She took the first batch of batter, and tilted it backwards into her mouth. She couldn't precisely eat as humans would, but Penny's mechanisms could be shifted to suit a variety of purposes. As the thick cookie dough went into her mouth and down her throat, a tube inside splattered the dough in perfectly shaped circles.

Penny's internal processes then overclocked to a perfect temperature to cook the cookies in less than a minute. A tray extracted itself from her stomach, and three dozen perfectly-cooked treats came out. The android removed one and examined it with as many sensors as she had. Apparently it wasn't up to her standards, as she gathered the cookies in her hands. She didn't want them to go to waste, but Penny didn't feel anybody else would like them if they weren't Ruby-appropriate.

That meant Penny took the batch of freshly-baked cookies and consumed them all. This time instead of going back into her makeshift oven of a stomach, the cookies were melted down and distributed. They had mild nutrition and fuel, after all. But all this really did was add a soft layer of fluff to Penny's lithe figure. She was completely mechanical, but the outside material of her synthetic skin had been made to be somewhat lifelike. Now, it was even softer, thanks to a few pounds spread out over her body to give her more plushness.

With that batch disregarded from the rankings, Penny moved on to another batch. This one had a higher ratio of dry to wet ingredients. She was trying to find the perfect balance. Crunch, softness, chewiness, moisture, chocolate density, flavor of the cookie itself. There were so many factors to balance. Once again, Penny tipped the bowl of raw cookie dough into her mouth as if she were chugging it, and had it shape the cookies and bake them in seconds. 

"Hm. These ones are far too flat for Ruby's liking," Penny said, disappointed with herself. But science was made for testing and re-testing and she had plenty of time to spend on cooking more and more batches. Once more, she deposited the used, completed batch of cookies into her maw, and swallowed them. Penny didn't need to chew, they were simply crunched down and deposited throughout her body. Again a small layer of flab formed on her body, softening her up all over.

Considering the amount of recipes Penny had to go through, she did not expect to find the right one soon into her experiment. So it was of no surprise to her when she constantly had to deposit multiple dozens of unwanted cookies into her body to discard them. Sometimes there was too much chocolate. Sometimes the shape was off. Other times she simply felt off about them and decided they were best served giving her more energy reserves for later.

Of course, all those energy reserves had a side effect that was pleasing to the eye. Penny's body was slowly but steadily fattening up. Because of the way her body was set up, it started with an all-over gain. Her arms, legs, and midsection all fattened up slightly to make the clothing she wore tighter over time. Her upper arms became nice and soft, gently becoming something that would easily be seen as a pillow if someone nestled their head against it. Penny's legs were also getting thicker with each discarded cookie batch. The knees and below didn't have the same faux-skin as the rest of her, so they didn't receive a boost. That just meant that as she fattened up, Penny's thighs became extra-doughy.

"Urp. Oh, excuse me." Penny's cheeks heated up enough to make her blush at the accidental burp. Android or not, she'd already consumed hundreds of cookies, and that was a lot for her system to deal with. Penny's body was looking thicker by the minute. She worked at a breakneck pace, making her stomach pudge out like Nora after she'd eaten an entire stack of pancakes. She'd formed a set of love handles, and her breasts had swelled out to surpass Ruby's in size. Her badonkadonk had grown fatter as well, perhaps more cookies were settling near the bottom rather than up top.

Even as she continued to fatten up from disgraced attempts, Penny was not deterred in her goal for the perfect chocolate chip cookie. But the more she ate, the tighter her clothes became. Her sleeves were the first part of her clothing to show damage, bursting right at the laced wrists and ripping further downward. Penny was not slowed in the slightest, even when her upper arms burst through her clothing next.

"Urrrrp. Oh dear," Penny blushed again, and raised an arm in the air. Jostling it caused the arm fat to wobble slightly. "That should not be a concern, I can be refitted for battle armor," she reasoned. Ruby was her number one priority. Penny's long, squirrel tail-like hair bounced behind her as she moved from station to station ensuring all the measurements were correct. Her tongue ran over her lips. She hadn't really been able to taste anything, but the way her sensors were constantly analyzing cookies down to the smallest micron might have been triggering something subliminal in her. The next batch she destroyed inside her system brought a smile to her face.

"Mmm. I believe I am getting closer. Perhaps…" As Penny's gut expanded outward, it caused the buttons connecting her skirt to her top to pop off. Just one of the four, which she fixed. But the next time she bent over, it popped off again. After leaving it, Penny took note of the way her belly steadily encroached on her ability to stay clothed. One of the straps across her shoulders snapped off next, as her bust grew extra-buoyant and swelled to the size of small melons. Her ass grew even fatter than that, widening her hips until they expanded a few inches past her shoulders, and each cheek was comparable to a basketball.

Still, it turned out Penny was no closer to finding the right recipe than when she'd started. At least, that's what she believed. After a half hour of vigorous testing, Penny's weight had increased significantly. She already weighed over 300 pounds before gaining. Metal wasn't light, after all. But even still she'd managed to put half of that on in just extra cookie mass, deposited throughout her figure. The android had removed the sleeves from her outfit entirely, not wanting to risk them getting in the way, and showing how her limbs had become, thick and soft like tubes of grocery store cookie dough.

Her torso looked remarkably soft, with a belly surpassing a full-term pregnant mother, and breasts to match. But her ass was even fatter than her belly, swelling out of her skirt and utterly ruining the panties she had on underneath it. Her thighs were now three times the thickness of her lower legs, which hadn't changed at all. Fat squished in tightly right around her knee joints, and ballooned out with her expanded hips, giving her a good pear shape. Her face had even taken on a small amount of mass, giving her chubby cheeks.

"No no no. How can I speed up this process, I am running out of time!" Penny looked down at herself, and noticed how much more her stomach protruded from her torso than it used to. That gave her a brilliant idea. If her body was bigger, she could cook more cookies at once! So she made a bigger batch this time around, and guzzled it all down. It took several swallows for her to divert the gooey, delicious cookie dough down into her stomach and cook it in seconds. Now an extra dozen cookies came out for her to analyze, allowing her to get a better spectrum analysis. 

That meant when that batch inevitably didn't meet what she thought was the standard for a perfect cookie, there were more to discard in her body. The other strap around her shoulder snapped free, and her belly poured out through the holes in her shirt. With each increasing batch of cookies she consumed, her weight gain increased, giving her even more room to bake another serving. Penny Polendina was looking more like a fat action figure than a combat ready droid.

"Uuuuuurp, whew. Batch number sixty-nine is a failure," Penny said, showing almost a bit of glee as she mashed handfuls of cookies into her mouth to add them to her mass. Something about making the motions of eating was cathartic, even if nothing was actually being tasted. But synapses in her brain fired off anyway, letting her sense that this was a very, very good thing to be doing. Even as her weight, and therefore her capacity for battle, gradually swapped priority.

"Mm. This one seems like it would be delicious," she added later on, more clothes having ripped from her body as her gut and ass encroached outward. Her breasts had declined in their rate of growth at some point, but the rest had kept a steady pace. Eventually Penny was reduced to just the collar and bow she wore around her neck, and even that was stressed from the thickening of her neck from the sheer amount of cookies she'd eaten. The number was easily in the thousands. Enough to feed an army a serving of sweets each and she'd added them to her fuel reserves like it was nothing.

Penny let out another pleased burp after consuming that last batch. Even if it had been good, she needed consistency, so she needed to make it a second time to confirm. As they baked, Penny took a brief stock of her weight. She'd nearly tripled it. She'd gone from 330 pounds of sleek, high-tech machinery to an 830 pound, pear-shaped, squishy pillow. Standing there buck naked in the kitchen only highlighted how far she'd changed.

Her thighs were capable of exerting several tons of force, so she could have gained several times this weight and still been able to walk. But the way her thin, metal lower legs contrasted with her thick, dimpled thighs was an amazing contrast. Each thigh was nearly five times the girth of her lower legs. Huge, chunky thighs wider than most people's entire torsos. With her hips having expanded out to nearly exceed her armspan, Penny's width had increased by threefold. Her buttocks were utterly enormous, and likely the biggest part of her figure. Each sphere was a loveseat's worth of cushion all by itself, looking mostly round until they connected to the thighs and got squished upon one another. Her stance had been heavily altered, since now her legs rubbed against each other constantly.

Her belly was so flabby, that it had formed an extra two rolls. If she had a belly button, it would have escaped her grasp several hundred pounds ago. The soft, humongous tummy pressed out and around her, with her love handles sinking onto her hips. Penny's breasts sat atop her belly like two underfilled yoga balls. They slapped into her top roll with Penny stretching to stay limber. The robot's upper arms were equivalent to her thighs in indelible softness. They'd surpassed pillows and entered marshmallow status for how fluffy they were, with her lower arms not far behind. But even her fingers had been fattened up, there was room all over her for extra fuel.

Penny's plumped cheeks moved upward as she smiled. She'd finished analyzing the latest batch and they looked to be spectacular. The perfect combination of everything that Ruby could want. Penny was just about to be on her way when she remembered Ruby enjoyed milk with her cookies. As encumbered as she was now, Penny didn't have much room to hold things. Instead, she took several gallons of milk and upended them into her mouth. She glugged them all down, inflating her breasts with dairy. It caused them to fill out and take on a more rounded shape yet again. It was far easier to just grab a glass now and she could deposit milk as needed. Once the multiple gallons were emptied, Nora let out a pleased belch of happiness and pat her stomach. 

"Time to show Ruby my results!" The footsteps she left behind her were louder than ever. She could have easily hovered, but she was used to walking around the academy and saw no reason not to continue. Even if she was obese, naked, and sloshing. If anyone tried to ask her questions she could choose to ignore them! Penny made her way to Ruby's room, and smiled widely.

"Ruby, I am here!" Penny had nearly gotten stuck in Ruby's doorway, thanks to the immense girth of her hips. But because of the fact she was incredibly strong, she simply broke through the parts where she would have gotten wedged instead. "Oh dear. I will make sure to alert the facilities department to have your door fixed. But I have great news for you."

"P-P-Penny?!" Ruby gasped. She'd been in the middle of polishing her Crescent Rose when this fat tub of lard walked into her room. She rushed over and placed her hands on Penny's belly causing the robot to exhale a bit more gas that had been trapped. "What, what happened to you, was this the mission you were talking about?"

"Yes, indeed it is, Ruby. You are so observant! I have been running tests to, here, here, sit down." Penny placed her bulk on a bed. Thankfully, Atlas had sturdier frames than normal beds, so it only creaked slightly. She took Ruby and sat the girl on one of her immense thighs, easily big enough to hold Ruby's weight. But the redhead was so thin that she constantly squished into Penny's belly and boobs. 

"Penny, t-this is weird." But it was already immensely comforting. Penny smelled amazing. Having untold thousands of cookies now making up your structure would do that. Not to mention her belly was still warm from using it as an oven, making it feel like Ruby was partially nestled in a weighted blanket. "You're naked."

"Oh I know, but it is okay! They will get me new clothes tomorrow. In the meantime, please, here." Penny extracted a tray of warm cookies and handed one to Ruby. The young woman took it and ate a tentative bite. That nibble turned into an entire scarfing of the cookie, which she gobbled down.

"P-Penny that's amazing! That cookie was delicious, did you make that yourself!" 

"Indeed! I took every precaution to bring you the utmost quality chocolate chip cookie! Have more!"

"With pleasure!" Ruby scarfed another cookie down in seconds and moved on to another. After a fourth had gone down her throat, Ruby looked at Penny. "Hey, um, I don't wanna sound ungrateful. But did you happen to bring any milk with you?"

"I did!" Penny reached for the glass she'd brought with her, and saw it broken on the ground. "Oh. I must have dropped it when you fondled my belly earlier. There is an alternative solution, though!" Penny closed her eyes for a moment, and Ruby saw what looked like a nozzle extend out of Penny's breast. The robot's eyes returned to normal, and she motioned towards the boob. She even was thoughtful, and pulled Ruby's mouth onto the teat so she could drink. Ruby's eyes were widened from how weird it was to have her mouth on her friend's naked nipple. She didn't even think Penny had nipples to begin with.

But as the cool milk filled her mouth, and washed down the delicious cookies she'd eaten, Ruby didn't mind it as much as she thought. One of her hands went up to Penny's belly. She was so soft. It felt cozy being here, pampered like this by an incredibly fat droid.

"Mmm, mm, mm, oh dash good," Ruby admitted, blushing heavily. 

"I am so glad! Would you like more?" Penny offered. She looked at the stock Penny had produced. There were several dozen to go through. Ruby's own stomach would probably be a pot belly by the time it was done. But, Penny had gone through so much trouble baking all of them. How could she turn down that adorable, chubby face?

"Y-Yes please!" Ruby said excitedly, snuggling closer to that warm, soothing embrace, and preparing to eat her body weight's worth of cookies.


End file.
